Graveyard Surprise
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Slightly explaining Daken and Nikki's previous relationship. The truth was, there was an instant where they were more than friends. Something that would make them close forever.


**Graveyard Surprise**

**_1999_**

Nikki walked over to the hotel's bathroom, her black leather uniform was covered in blood, and this was one of those days when she was grateful her job paid for 5 star hotels. She let down her hair, caked with dried blood and sighed.

"Nikki?" Daken asked, stripping off his bloody shirt from across the room.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Wanna go out to dinner? You know...just as friends?" he said, "Partners in murder?"

She laughed, "Sure. But you're paying."

He laughed, and let her go take a shower.

Later on in the night, she dressed in a red leather jacket, black tank top, and metallic red tights going into red boots. He almost gulped. Her wavy hair fell down her back, and just below her back was...he couldn't stop himself from thinking it.

"So, are we going?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. Got any preferences?"

"Yeah, food" she said, and laughed, met with his laugh. She brought out the best in him sometimes.

"Got any idea where this 'food' is?" he asked jokingly.

"Not far" she said, and came to stop outside a graveyard, "About the other side of here."

"Great, let's go" he said, and walked in.

She laughed and half jogged after him, "What the hell are you doing? We can always go around. Don't you know this is the place in horror movies where people get killed? Especially the beautiful women."

"None of those around here" he said, looking behind a tombstone.

She hit his arm, and he laughed, "Kidding, god, you look....damn."

She smiled wickedly, "Yeah, I thought so."

"It's strangely romantic for a horror movie though" he said, "Just imagine it. The blood running off your pretty red lips, dripping down your skin, leaving a trail of what should be fire, not warm lifeblood."

She shivered, half from the breeze, half from the mental image, and turned around to look at him like he was crazy, "You have a sick sense of romance."

He growled low in his throat, seeing her arms wrap around her chest, pushing up her breasts. He lunged, pinning her back against a headstone, and kissing her violently. His lips were soft and hot on hers, and she whimpered, her fingers winding in his hair, tugging gently. He ran his hands fully along her slender frame, and kissed her neck roughly, his lips pressing hard to her sensitive pale skin.

She gasped, a soft moan slipping from her lips, "Daken. Forget food. I need something else."

He looked at her longingly, his lips gently trailing down her chest. He showered kisses over the exposed tops of her breasts. He groaned, feeling her tug his hair, and returned his mouth to cover hers. He gripped her backside in his hands, lifting her off the headstone. He kicked open the door to a crypt, a new one, no dead people inhabiting it yet, and lay her down on a coffin platform. She panted, grinning, "Nice."

He chuckled, "I feel like I'm gonna fuck Dracula."

Her grin became more wicked, "You're going to have to settle for his niece instead."

He leapt at her again, pressing her hard against the carved rock. She moaned, feeling his hands work everywhere at once. He stripped off her shirt and jacket, tossing them aside, her tights and boots fell to the floor, quickly joined by her underwear. Suddenly, she could feel every inch of the hard plain of muscle that covered Daken's body. He gripped her hips, roughly pulling her to him, their lips pressing together hard enough to bruise. He kissed her wildly, like he'd never kissed before, and never would again. She knew this moment was going to be something to remember for the both of them. He guided her body, and she felt him move into her. She gasped, her fingertips digging into his well-built arms. She moaned, and arched against him, panting. It had been much too long since she'd had real, good sex.

He growled, biting down hard on her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and thrust into her hard. She gasped, clutching him tighter. She moaned out his name, He gripped her harder, his thrusts going deeper, becoming harder and faster. She whimpered, unable to speak with his lips crushing to hers, as if his body wasn't creating sensations in her that she'd missed. If he decided he'd keep her around, if just for the mindblowing sex, she'd do it.

He groaned loudly, thrusting into her almost twice as hard as before, making her body move an inch, and she finally cried out, pressing herself against him. He kissed her softly, "Sorry. It had to happen."

She nodded, breathing deeply, "To be honest, you're the best sex I've ever had."

He laughed breathlessly and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passion filled kiss, "Still hungry?"

She nodded, and he stood, grabbing her clothes, "You know...if you decide to, we could always pick this back up at the hotel. This is just the beginning for me, as you know."

She sighed, "Yeah, how am I supposed to forget the many women you've brought back to the hotel to screw while I try to sleep?"

He laughed, "No hard feelings?"

She grinned, "Only if I get to bed your father one day and compare."

Daken groaned, rolling his eyes, "I hate you."

"Love you too" she said, laughing and finished getting dressed.

He slung his arm around her, leaving his shirt open at the top, and strode out with her, "I hope you're joking."

"Nope" she said, and ran away just as he decided to take off after her. By that night, they had gone to dinner and gone back only to not speak of it, but not after having chased each other around the cemetery for an hour.

_The End_


End file.
